In The Dark
by Autumn Dragon
Summary: Sometimes at night, he comes. She does not know him. All she can bring herself to do is to love him. Oneshot


It only happens at night.

There is a cycle to his appearances but she doesn't know where he comes from. She does not know him, yet she does not fear him. He does not talk but he is a very good listener.

"Who are you?" she often wonders. He does not answer her and she doesn't expect him to.

In the beginning when she first started to take notice of him perched outside of her bedroom window, she was frightened. Then, when she knew that he wasn't there to hurt her, feelings of comfort and familiarity overcame her but she didn't know from what.

She knows that her heart beats for this white-haired, dog-eared man but why? Her heart seems to recognize him but she doesn't know why or how.

She asks herself that many times throughout the day and there would be no answer for her to find. It gets her frustrated sometimes and other times, she is just thankful that she has him at all. All she knows is that she is supposed to love her mysterious visitor and she could not bring herself to question it.

Tonight, he has come.

He is staring at her and she sees that he is a little aggravated. She doesn't know why but she wishes she did. Her heart aches to see him a little distressed.

She says the first thing that comes to mind. "I'm sorry." It comes out fast and messy but she does not know what else to say.

Now, she can sense that he is angry. At once, she feels like she is at fault and, like all those months ago, she is frightened.

He stands and she feels like he is going to strike her but, to her surprise, he leaves.

He does not return for several months.

The night that he does come back, she is excited and happy to see him – she discovers these feelings when they make eye contact. She had thought that he had abandoned her.

Another surprise is that, this time, he speaks. She blinks in disbelief when she sees his mouth open to say something. Now, she realizes, it is her time to listen.

"I could not stay away any longer," he confesses.

She searches his eyes and she sees sadness. It starts to make her sad and it takes all of her willpower to not run to him and embrace him.

"You must wonder why I did not come back… Last time, you said that you were sorry. You should never be sorry for what has happened to you. The blame is all on me and I never want you to think that you share any part of it." She stares at him and she wishes that she knew what he was talking about. What does he mean by what happened to her?

He can tell that she is lost and it makes him angrier and all the more miserable. "You still don't remember…" He says this as if it was a dying man's last whisper. He cannot bring himself to look into her eyes anymore. He scoffs, shakes his heads, and bows it in defeat.

A few moments are spent in silence and she is waiting for him to speak again. She loves the sound of his voice.

He looks up and starts, sadly, "I always hoped that you would remember again. I thought that if I came, it would jog your memory... but it seems like you never will." She still does not understand what he is trying to say. He breathes and she sees tears well up in his eyes but he tries to hide them as if he is ashamed.

For some reason, she does not like to see him cry. It creates a pain in her heart.

"Kagome,"—she didn't even know that he knew her name—"I should have told you this a long time ago."

She does not know what to expect. Now, she wants to know more than ever. She knows that something is missing — something crucial. Why does he seem so familiar? Why does she feel like she needs to protect him? Hold him? Reassure him? Why does she love this man?

"I love you, Kagome."

Now, she is crying and she's not scared to show him her tears. Still, she does not remember. But what is she supposed to remember?

"What happened to me?" She asks him aloud. Now his tears are falling and he's not hiding them nor wiping them away. She makes a move from her bed but when she does, he gets up from his sitting position too. Afraid that he might flee suddenly, she stops. They are both crying in silence.

As minutes past by, she realizes that their time is up and she is still waiting for an answer to her question… but they both know what must happen next.

He takes a deep breath and prepares to jump from her window and into the dark night. Her heart is broken now and the tears start to come down in streams.

"My name is Inuyasha," he says sadly be turning away and having no intention of coming back.


End file.
